


Talk soon ;)

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Chatting & Messaging, Coulson likes Skye's sense of humor, F/M, Future Fic, Shipscuses, Skye training with the Inhumans, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic Skoulson flirty feels.  Skye has gone away to train with the Inhumans, Coulson is being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk soon ;)

 

> _> >What are you wearing?_

The messaging screen popped up on his laptop as his mouth turned into a frown staring down at it.

Data breach? He stared up at the monitor in his office, but everything seemed normal.

It looked like an internal communication, but there was no call sign attached.

 

> _> >C'mon, Director. Don't be shy..._

"Skye?"

He said it aloud then typed quickly, some kind of unexpected hope stirring in him.

 

> _> >>Who is this?_
> 
> _> >First. Confirmation._

His fingers clacked on the keys.

 

> _> >>Coulson_

And then he waited.

 

> _> >Bzzt. Wrong answer. _

Fine, he'd play along. He rolled his eyes.

 

> _> >>A shirt and tie._
> 
> _> >Which tie tho?_

He had to think about it then stare down at his own damn tie to recall.

 

> _> >>Blue and black._
> 
> _> >Wide stripes, or that hideous paisley one?_
> 
> _> >>Skye._
> 
> _> >That's not what they call me here. I had to pick a stupid code name._

He sat back in his chair, relief washing over him.

This was the first time he'd heard from her in ages.

 

> _> >>Are you_ _okay?_
> 
> _> >Yes._
> 
> _> >>Good._

She must be somewhere that felt secure. Where she had access to a computer.

 

> _> >>Why can't I call you Skye again?_

He smiled as he typed it.

 

> _> >I had to choose a name that wasn't given to me by my human oppressors._
> 
> _> >>You named yourself that._

He chuckled as he hit the ENTER key.

 

> _> >I KNOW. This help me fit in._
> 
> _> >>Dee Fault?_

Waiting with his eyebrows raised, it took a moment before the next line appeared.

 

> _> >Still going for the big laughs, I see_

He waited, let his hands rest on his thighs, just thinking about her. There was so much he had to share, so much he wanted to know.

A word popped up on the screen.

 

> _> >Quake._

He smiled sadly, thinking of the last time he'd seen her. Still healing from all those fractures, trapped beneath casts. But that isn't what she'd want him to dwell on.

He wrote back.

 

> _> >>Powerful._
> 
> _> >You like it? Pretty cool, right?_

The words on his screen made him recall the sound of her voice and note its absence.

 

> _> >>Yes._

His hands hovered over the keys as he began slowly pecking.

 

> _> >>I like yo_

He backed up and deleted the words before he actually did something impossibly stupid instead of just entertaining stupidity.

 

> _> >>Can you control it now?_

That sounded more appropriate. Exhaling a sigh he leaned back into the chair.

 

> _> >Much better ;)_

The wink threw him off guard. But only for a second.

 

> _> >>Is it possible to meet?_
> 
> _> >Working on a more secure location._

The conditions in which they had left. She had to wonder if SHIELD was even still here. This must be as much a confirmation to her, too.

He started to try to shape a description of the events, to not overwhelm her with unnecessary details, or alarm her, now that they'd finally made contact.

 

> _> >Because I totally miss you guys. This place is weird enough on its own, but when I left I wasn't really sure I'd see you again. I was just hoping you're safe and that everyone is okay. You ARE okay, right?_

His fingers rubbed against his chin, a smile spreading over his face. He bit his lower lip before he replied.

 

> _> >>We're okay. We have a lot to discuss._

He hit ENTER and before he could continue...

 

> _> >THAT'S IT?!!_

The snicker he was trying to suppress was a bit evil sounding as it escaped.

 

> _> >>I don't know that your side is secure._

Mounting his defense, if needed.

 

> _> >You should trust me._
> 
> _> >>I do trust you._
> 
> _> >How much?_
> 
> _> >>Depends on what kind of information you're after._

Doomed. He winced, realizing how that sounded.

 

> _> >What kind of conversation is this, sir?_

He groaned and rested his elbow on the table, sliding down into his chair, pressing his face into his hand.

 

> _> >>You started it._
> 
> _> >So I did!_

"Everything alright?"

He looked up to see May staring at him intently, looking at him bent half over, chair slid away from the desk, his face very close to the laptop screen.

"Yeah," he said, sitting up straight and scooting his chair forward.

He pressed a few keys, looked up at her again when she spoke.

"You're working late again," she said.

"Agreed," he replied. "Too late."

He hit the ENTER key and pressed down the lid of his laptop, closing it, then standing up from his chair.

"Thanks for the reminder," he smiled, as he walked past her towards the door.

  
#

Skye hesitated, nervous, as no reply came.

_Just when things had started to get interesting..._

She was laying in her bunk with the phone's screen hidden under the blanket in the dim light. One her father had managed to sneak in to her so they could communicate.

Just as she was about to give up, the screen lit up again.

 

> _> >Fun._

Knotting her eyebrows she tried to work out what he meant by that?

Her thumbs went to work over the pads, composing a reply as another line popped up.

 

> _> >Talk soon ;)_

That was new.

She grinned and shut the phone off, before sliding it back into its hiding place and snuggling down into her bed.

Another long day ahead of training tomorrow.

 


End file.
